


dont click on this

by simeonscat



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simeonscat/pseuds/simeonscat
Summary: this is just so when i post my actual fanfic it shows up on the fandom page right away
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	dont click on this

why did you click on this

edit: nevermind i'm a fool


End file.
